The Black Out
by KH411
Summary: Axel is starting his first day as a freshman in high school. He meets a boy named Roxas and developes new feelings for him. How will axel resolve his feelings? Rated M for later chapters
1. Rich Boy On Board

**Disclaimer: i dont own the characters only the plot**

**It was the third time this month. ****They said nothing was wrong with him and that he would be fine, but this time he never woke up. My name is Axel Spark and this is the story of how my best friend left me.**

**-10 years earlier-**

**Today is the first day of my freshman year. I'm 16, but I failed a lot in middle school. I also, have a therapist because I am a cutter. My parents are drug addicts and my father beats me. My mother says she hates me and never loved me. Anyway, enough about me. I want to tell you of my adventures with Roxas. Let's start with his first day.**

"**Demyx" I called for my boyfriend. And yes I'm gay and if you don't like it well currently I really don't care. "Demyx?" I called with urgency and only then did I bump into a little ball of blonde. "oh sorry" I said and helped the person up and I realized I had never seen a boy like him around him around here before. He looked wealthy, no not just wealthy but RICH.**

**I couldn't help but just stare at him and I snapped back to reality as he nods a 'thank you' and I grab his wrist. "Now hold up a second we haven't been properly introduced" I said and he just stared at me and I sighed. "I'm Axel Spark, age 16, I'm a freshman." I said proudly.**

**The blonde smiled a bit. "I'm Roxas McNabb, age 15 and I'm also a freshman.**

"**Cool. So uh where did you transfer from?" I asked the blonde and he looked at me as if I had grown and extra head and once again I sighed. "You know, the school you went to before this one."**

**He blushed embarrassed by how little he knew, but got up the courage to speak. "I was uh home schooled most of my life and don't know a lot about schools like this" he choked out.**

"**Well that explains quite a bit. So uh" I scratched the back of my head "wait a second what did you day your last name was again?"**

"**My last name is McNabb" he said sheepishly. I thought that maybe I had heard wrong at first, but that just told me I had heard correctly.**

"**Wait, wait, wait. You're a McNabb?" I asked. God I must have sounded really annoying, but he still answers with a nod. "wow…but I thought the McNabb family was you know…uh taller?" I guessed. From what I had heard the McNabb family was made up of tall blonde and brunette girls/boys.**

"**JUST BECAUSE I'M SHORT DOESN'T MEAN I'M NOT A MCNABB!" he barked and then he turned and stomped away and I couldn't help but stop him.**

"**Hey, listen I'm sorry. I didn't mean it in a bad way" I said and he stopped, turned around and looked at me with those big azure eyes.**

"**R-really?" he asked me as if he was always lied to.**

"**Of course" I stated "I'm not some low class jerk, at-at least not on purpose" I said messing with my spiked crimson red hair. I looked up at him, instead of the floor, and I saw he was smiling. I couldn't help but smile back "So uh… what's your first class?" I asked curiously.**

"**um…I-I don't know…I cant find the office" he said sheepishly.**

"**Oh well. I'll show you the way come on" I said and he smiled brightly at me. I knew that from the look in his eyes we were going to be great friends and as I walked with him I couldn't help but think 'cute' **

**TBC**


	2. lost it

_It was two weeks after I met him that I started to REALLY like him. I mean come on I'm Axel Spark for gods sake. The hottest kid here interested in an adorable blonde beauty…ok so it wasn't that strange. Anyway on with the story_

"_Roxy!~" yeah I named the kid Roxy. I am the only one allowed to call him that too. Anyway I shall go back to the story. "Roxy?" I looked into the art room where he usually was with Demyx's little sister Namine. There he was being the big flirt he is. Ok so he wasn't flirting with her as much as kissing her. Sooooo guess what? Yup, I walked in and had a heart attack._

_Namine pulls away when she sees me. "Axel this isn't what it looks like" she said with a flushed face and she begins to cry as I scramble out of the room. "I thought I could tell you anything Namine!" I yell as I run down the hall tears run down my face as I rush to the music room where my two best friends Demyx and Zexion are practicing for our band. Yeah we have a band, are you jealous. _

_I rush into the room and choke back the tears grab my microphone and hop up onto the stage and nod to Demyx on his guitar and Zexion on his drums and we begin our practice without our keyboardist Namine. The words flow out of my mouth after the beginning. We decided to sing Cooler than Me by Mike Posner. I didn't even pay attention as Namine and Roxas entered the room. _

"_if I could write you a song to make you fall in love~ I would already have you up under my arm~ I used up all of my tricks, I hope that you like this, but you probably wont you think your cooler than me. You got designer shades just to hide your face and you wave them around like your cooler than me and you never say hey or remember my name and its probably cause you think your cooler than me."_

Then the song stopped because I opened my eyes to see Demyx staring at Roxas with anger wasn't sure why so we stopped. "Demy baby what's wrong?" I asked him curiously "nothing lets just finish the song" I shrugged and began where we left off.

"_you got your high brows, shoes on your feet and you wear them around like it ain't shit, but you don't know the way that you look when your steps make that much noise, shhh I got you all figured out you need everyone's eyes just to feel seen. Behind your make-up~ nobody knows who you even are who you think that you are. If I could write you a song to make you fall in love~ I would already have you up under my arm~ I used up all of my tricks I hope that you like this, but you probably wont you think your cooler than me, you got designer shades just to hide your face and you wave them around like your cooler than me and you never say hey or remember my name and its… probably cause… you think your…cooler than… me"_

I stopped singing and just flat out collapsed. Demyx ran over to me as I cried. I shooed him off and ran. I ran out of the school to my house and plowed into my brother Reno. "hey squirt…ah Axel you ok, yo?" I shook my head at him and he pulled me over to the couch. "What happened?" "nothing Reno. Just a little fight with Namine" I said and he gave that goofy grin telling me he knew I was lying "you can't hide it from Radiant Gardens best Turk. Reno Spark" he said with confidence making me laugh as usual.

"hey axel wanna get some ice-cream? On me" he smiles "sure…I'd like that…yo" "hahaha only I can say that!"


End file.
